Losing My Trust
by Sorato46
Summary: Prologue inside. Taiora, Mimora and Sorato fanfic. Who will win over Sora's heart?
1. Prologue

**Losing Your Trust**

**Prologue**

An auburn haired girl opened the door to her house; she walked into her parent's room. There she saw her parents laying there unconscious in a pool of blood. She looked in terror and in shock, she couldn't talk. All she felt like doing was screaming! She ran to the phone and dialled the hospital. Tears came down her face as spoke to the secretary; she said she'd send them over. Then the man who injured her parents badly walked up to her and hit her with a vase and knocked her out cold, he then dropped something heavy on her legs and she screamed. He then walked out with all her parent's money and prized possessions, other than the locket Sora had around her neck. It was given to her by her parents. Sora's head was bleeding badly. Then the medics came and looked at the parents, they checked their pulses and found out they were alive. They brought three stretchers in a rush and put each on one and they put them in the ambulance and with her parents they started the CPR to try and revive them from their unconscious state. Sora woke up to see her parents on a stretcher in the ambulance, she looked to her left and a male with black hair said to her.

"They're going to be fine" he said in an assuring manner.

Sora's eyes blinked and she fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sora awoke to find herself in a hospital bed; she looked around and saw her parents in bed sleeping with a machine assisting them to breath. A doctor with blue hair walked in and said.

"Morning Miss Takenouchi, glad that you've managed to gained consciousness" he said happily.

"Where am I? I'm in hospital? What happened?" she asked

"You've suffered a wound to the head Miss, it's been two days and you've only just gained consciousness. But you're quickly recovering" he said.

Sora looked at him and asked. "Will my parents be ok?" she asked nearly on the verge of tears because of the sight.

"Well, your father's leg bones have been damaged badly but your mum seems to be alright bone wise. She needs stitches for the wound, but that's about it. They will also need a lot of rest." he explained.

"That's good, when can I go see them? Sora said with a sad smile.

"In a few days after you recover from your muscle strain, after all your calf got badly bruised after that incident" he replied.

A nurse walked in and asked the doctor.

"I have some breakfast for a Sora Takenouchi? Where should I put it?" she said.

Sora replies. "Oh thanks a lot for the food" she said and smiled at the nurse

"Oh it's no problem" she smiled back and then went back to her duty.

"So eat up little one and get your strength back" the doctor said.  
"Oh I will" Sora eats her breakfast which consisted of an orange juice, an apple and muesli. She wondered how the man got in and how her parents were damaged and what happened after she screamed. She stared up at the ceiling and wondered what was going on in Obaida. She really wanted to move back just to see her childhood friends. It had been 4 years since they moved away and she missed her friends a lot. Then in through the door came a friend of hers from her current school. She walked up to Sora and looked at her in shock. She grabbed a seat and sat next to her and asked.

"What the hell happened Sora?" she asked in a caring way. She was nearly in tears seeing how bad Sora was.  
"A robber knocked me out, I'm more concerned about my parents than me" she replied.

The girl held her hand and said.  
" I was so worried" this time a tear trickled from her eye and down her cheek.

"Please don't cry, be brave for me?" Sora said with a fake happy face.

"For you I will, oh and I bought you and your parents some flowers each and this".

She passed her an envelope with the word Sora in curly writing. She opened it and there was a 'Get Well Soon Card' she read it.

_Dear Sora, Mr and Mrs Takenouchi_

_  
I hope you three make a speedy recovery and that you return to good health._

From  
Maria

Sora looked at her and gazed into her eyes she grabbed her hands and said.  
"Thank you for the card and flowers, you're a true friend" she said, almost in tears herself.  
"Sora, I remember you saying about your friends in Obaida, and I was wondering if you'd like to have my laptop? I'm getting a new one and I want to get rid of it. I wiped it yesterday and it's as good as new, perhaps you can email them and tell them what has happened or just chat with them" she said, in a whisper.

"Are you sure? I'd love to! Oh Maria I love you girl!" she let Maria hug her since she could hardly move. Maria placed it on her side table and the nurse walked in.

"You've had your 30 minutes, time for you to leave" she said.

"Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow!" Maria shouted

"Shhh" the nurse put her fingers on her lips instructing her to quieten down.  
"Bye Maria" Sora replied.

Sora sat there wondering who she should email first, she just registered an email and was about to make a message. She didn't know what to write and didn't want to write about what has happened to her or her parents. So she just pretended it was a usual day. She found out that Maria even found two people's emails. One was a bushy chocolate haired boy called Taichi Yagami and another boy called Yamato Ishida who was blond and had sapphire coloured eyes. They were Sora's two best friends back in Obaida. She decided to email them both the same message. She typed:

_Dear Taichi/Yamato,_

_  
Hi guys it's me Sora, a friend of mine said she managed to get your emails and she gave it to me so I could keep in contact with you guys. It's so great to talk to you guys again. I've really missed you both and not forgotten about either of you. Remember all the things we'd get up to back in Obaida? Like climbing up trees and wrestling in the mud. Good times. Life in Kobe is very different however, I've made a few friends and met some nice people and fitted in with my peers. Please email back. _

_  
Love you both_

Sora oxoxoxo

"There I hope it sent" she hoped.

The doctor came back with more news; he explained to Sora that her dad will have to be handicapped. Since his leg was really damaged by the assault and he'll never be able to walk again but her mum however would recover in about 3 weeks. She said thank you and the doctor let her get a bit more shut eye noticing she was a sleepy girl.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

3 weeks had passed and Sora and her family were allowed to leave the hospital. However her mum and dad were confined to wheel chairs and they had been assigned assistants by the local hospital. Sora had fully healed and they got in a car. One of the assistants drove towards their house. Sora noticed that they had passed her house and she asked.

"Mum, where are we going? We just passed our house?" shed asked.

Her mum replied with. "Well, I know you won't be happy but we decided to move away from Kobe. Please don't be angry" she explained.

Sora looked back, they got near a park which was familiar and she opened the window and saw Maria.

"Maria!" Sora shouted from the car

"Sora! Where are you going?" she shouted at the top of her voice.

"To Obiada! We're moving! I'm very sorry but my parents don't feel safe here, I'll miss you girl!" she shouted. A tear fell down her eyes

"Friends forever Sora! Goodbye, keep in touch with your email" the other girl started to cry too.

"Will do" Sora replied and they zoomed passed the park. Sora broke into tears even more; she opened Maria's old laptop and checked her mail. One message had been received, which was sent by Taichi

_Hey Sor, _

_It's nice to talk to you too. I've missed you so much Sor, I've never forgotten you and I can't stop thinking about you, I just wish you were here so I could have a decent match with someone. I'm the same old me except I got rid of the goggles, perhaps I've gotten a bit smarter but I'm not to judge. I'm now attending Obaida Junior High school with Yamato, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari who are still in the area. It's great that you've settled in and all and made new friends. Email back._

_Miss you lots_

_Taichi_

She looked at it and she said. 

"Awww how sweet" the auburn girl said quietly to herself.

Sora thought to herself "Wow, just reading this puts me down, I mean Tai cares a lot for me and misses me… but why didn't Yama reply.."

She decides not to email back, so that she makes a good comeback to Obaida. After about 3 hours it was now quite late. It was about 10pm and Sora was very tired and it was very dark. She lies down and falls asleep within moments.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora woke up to find herself out of the car and in a bed in her new house. She looked around and knew it needed decorating. She got up and put on a blue shirt and put on her jeans and some socks. She walked out of the room and walked down the stairs but all she saw was a sofa and a TV, No over rooms other than a bathroom was on this floor. She looked to the left of the TV and saw another lot of stairs and then a lift to her right. It must have been a penthouse! She ran downstairs to see the kitchen where the assistants were making a roast breakfast. Sora then said.  
"Morning, what you cooking?" she asked.  
"Sausage, Eggs, Beans and Eggs Sora, oh and let me introduce myself. My name is Clair and the other is Dom and we'll be helping take car of your parents" she explained.  
"Please to meet you, oh and is this my new house?" Sora replied  
"Yes, because your dad is handicapped he managed to get money out of the government and he had enough to buy this place and to have it decorated and to live on forever, isn't that great?" she said.  
"Yeah it is!"

Clair finishes cooking the food and puts it on a plate. She points to the dinner table and tells Sora to sit down. Sora sits and grabs her knife and fork and starts eating away. She says.  
"It's been a while since I've had a nice breakfast, I know I'll get used to this, you're a great cook" she said grinning.  
"Thank you Sora"  
She finishes eating. Then she remembered something. When they were little they used to meet that Motimiya kid at the park at around this time. She finished and pushed her chair in.  
"Well I'm going out for a while Clair, going to see the old sites. Later"

Sora walked out and went down the lift. She stood there and clicked for the ground floor. It went down the lobby and she exited the elevator and then walked through the lobby and through the doors where the guards stood. She looked up and turned round and noticed it was the Yamada Penthouse Apartments just what her parents were hoping for when she was younger. She walked across the street and saw the old park. She went under the gate and sat down. Nobody was around. She sat there waiting for a certain somebody to turn up.

Meanwhile in the Kamiya residence, Taichi woke up to his alarm he slammed it and went back to sleep and hour later he got up and walked to the kitchen where his mum was making pancakes. He looked over her and said.

"Sweet pancakes!" he said excitedly.  
His mum place three pancakes on his plate and Tai smothers it in maple syrup and grabs his knife and fork and eats his breakfast pretty quickly. He goes to the fridge and pours himself some orange juice and downed it down. He then said.

"Thanks for the great breakfast mum!" he said, rubbing his stomach.  
"Thank you Tai and I are glad you liked it!" his mum replied enthusiastically.  
Tai walks into his room and gets dressed, he puts on a blue shirt and puts on some navy trackies, he then puts on his track suit and says to his mum.  
"I'm off to the park to meet Davis I'll be back later" he said.  
"Be back at 5pm for dinner" she exclaimed.  
"Yes mother" Taichi said walking out the door. He closed it.

Taichi walked along the pavement, he only lived a block away from the park. He walked quickly as he noticed the time. He was late! He started to run past people, trying to gain time. He turned a left, then a right, he went straight ahead and turned a left to the Yamada Penthouse Apartments he then crossed and ran through to the gate. He then saw an auburn haired girl sitting on a bench resting her head on her knees. He pulled a shocking face and said.

"Sora? Is that you?" the brunette boy asked.

Sora looked up and saw the brunette boy; her frown had turned into a huge smile. She got up and ran into his arms.

"Tai, I've missed you so much" she said with a grin.  
"What are you doing her Sor? And what is the matter" he embraced her and asked.  
"We've moved back to Obaida." She smiled and looked up at Tai.  
"That's great! I'm so happy to see you!" Tai lifts her up and twirls her round.   
"Tai" she said nervously  
"Yes?" he replied with a concern look on his face.  
"I need to tell you something, important. The reason we are back" she said quietly. She lowers her head  
"What is it Sora? Spill it" Tai lifts her head up to make her look in his eyes.  
"We got assaulted and had a lot of our possessions taken from us, dad is permanently disabled and my mum is severely bruised. I also had my head cut open." She then started to cry.  
"Don't cry Sor, don't worry I'm here for you girl." Tai hugged her again this time stroking her hair at the same time. They both get on their knees still in the embrace.

Then Sora said quietly.  
"I was so scared; I thought my parents were dead. It was horrible; I had nobody to protect me and nowhere to go. They were lying in a pool of blood and I was hit in the head with a vase. I was out for three days. My parents were so scared after they were fit enough to go off in a wheelchair they decided to move back here" she babbled.  
Tai put his fingers on her lips and said.  
"Don't worry I'm here for you, just stay calm and breathe in. Try to forget the thoughts." he explained.  
"Oh Tai!" Sora then put her arms over her.

Tai started patting her on the back and she said to Tai.  
"Tai…." She said stopping in her tracks.  
"Yes Sora?" he replied  
"Don't ever leave my side, please don't. I feel a lot safer when I'm around you."  
She said slowly and quietly after stopping the tears. He wipes them away and they move in and he kisses her on the cheek.

"I won't Sora, I promise you I'll protect you" he replied.

"Thanks Tai, you're the best" she replied.

"Yeah I know" he said smiling. Sora then smiled back and he asked. "You want to go and get something to eat I'm starved!

"Is that all you ever think of!" Sora starts to laugh.

"Yeah I didn't have much of a breakfast." He said.

"Yeah right, your mum probably made you pancakes as per usual" she joked.  
"How'd you know?" he said.  
"Just a guess" she giggled.

Tai grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up; they walked out of the park to the west and headed to the nearest café. Tai then called Davis and called off the one on one match and they walked in the café and sat down.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yamato awoke to his brother at the door; TK had come round to check up on him and to spend the day hanging out with him. TK walked in and sat down on the couch watching the TV. Yamato walked to his room and put on a brown shirt and grey trousers. He walked into the living room and TK asked.

"So Yamato got anything in mind?" he asked.

"Well I'm hungry and I can't be bothered to cook, we could go to the café or you could cook" the older blond replied.

"Well I don't feel like cooking, I guess we'll have to go to the café" the younger brother said grinning.

"Alright, we'll go to the café"

Yamato noticed it was raining and said. "You got a coat?" Yamato asked.

"Do you really think I'd forget my coat? Mum said it'd rain so I brought one" he replied.

"Well put it on and let's go" he replied.

Yamato pulled on his coat and so did TK and they walk out of the house.

Meanwhile back at the café.

"So you moved Kobe? What was it like? And what were you friends like?" Tai asked.

Sora looked at him and replied.

"Yes we did, after a year in Tsumago my parents felt like moving, and I had hardly settled in school and the village life wasn't very good. Kobe was great, it was a big place, loads of greenery and loads of people my age lived in my area and I got on well with nearly everyone." she said.

"Sounds like you had a good experience, I'm glad your back. I was really upset when you left. It inflicted a lot of pain in my heart just to know that my best friend was gone." he replied

"Tai..." she said again stopping her tracks

"I'm sorry for leaving, but I had no choice" she continued.

"I know" Tai replied.

"So how is Yamato?" Sora asked.

A silence hit the two, and Tai looked away.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, don't worry. Well I haven't spoken to him in about 3 years" he replied.

Sora looked at Tai with a shocked face. She asked.  
"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"As you left we both went into emotional break downs, then we got in arguments over reasons why you left. We blamed it on each other and swore to never talk to each other again." He replied in angry mood. 

Sora looked at Tai and got an angry frown on her face.

"I left because of my dad's job, not because of you two. You're my best friends. I never wanted to leave!" she said angrily.

"I know now but didn't then" he explained.

Taichi looked down and drank his drink.

Then all of a sudden TK and Yamato walked into the café and walked up to the counter. They ordered their breakfast and drinks and walked to a table not noticing Sora and Tai, they sat down. About ten minutes later their breakfast came and they started to eat. Tai looked to his far right and saw Yamato three tables away. He snickered and said.

"So Sora, want to go and see a few of the others? I'm meeting them at the cinema" he asked.

"I would but I got no money. I do apologise" she said.

"Don't worry Sor, I'll pay for you" he said flirtingly.  
"You sure?" she sweetly.

"I'm sure" he said quickly.

Yamato looked over at Tai and glared at him, Tai avoided contact. He then thought to himself "I wonder who she is." Yamato continued to eat his breakfast and drink and Tai and Sora walked out of the café. 

Half an hour later, Tai and Sora were now waiting outside the cinema for the others. A brunette girl was first to arrive, and when she saw the auburn haired girl and looked at her. She then noticed who it was and said.

"Sora is that you?" she asked in excitement.

"The one and only" Tai replied.

"Kari, it's been so long!" she said to Tai's sister

She hugged Kari and then stood next to Tai again.

"I've missed you a lot Sora, you were always a motherly figure to me" she said.

Sora said.

"I missed you too. So how old are you now" she asked.

"I'm 12 now" she replied.

"Ah, you sure have grown, last I saw you, and you were only 8!" she said a smile on her face was made and Kari smiled back. Then a blue haired boy and a brown haired boy both walked over to them and spotted Sora. The blue head boy then said. "Sora what are you doing back?" he asked in shock.

"Oh, my parents and I have moved back here" she said excitedly.

"Prodigious! Anyhow welcome back Sora" the brunette boy said.  
"That's great, that means we're all together again eh?" he said.

"Yep, just like before I left, oh and thanks Izzy" she said to the brunette boy...  
A brunette girl wearing all pink walked to the right of them and saw the auburn haired girl. She knew who it was. She ran over to her and stopped to try and sneak up on them. She then tapped Sora on the shoulder and said. "Sora girl! Your back!" she said in a hyper mood.

"Meems! It's been too long!" she hugged the girl and asked "How've you been?"

"I've been good thanks, I've missed shopping with you and your tomboyish self" she said.

"Well I'm back now" Sora said on the verge of laughing.

"Well sorry to break the re-union but should we go in?" he asked.

"What about Yamato and TK?" Sora asked.

"Oh they couldn't come..." Tai lied.

"Oh ok then" she said, she sighed. She couldn't see Yamato today and she knew that Tai didn't bother to ask them. But she still loved him nothertheless. Mimi noticed that Sora looked depressed and asked.

"What is the matter Sora?" she asked in a concerning low tone.

"Oh nothing Mimi" she replied.  
" Don't nothing me girl, I know there is something wrong. You can tell me" she replied.

"Well let's wait till later, just enjoy the movie." She said.

They all worked into the cinema and Tai asked. "What do you guys want to see?" he asked.

"I heard Final Fantasy Advent Children was good" Joe replied.

"Oooh Final Fantasy Advent Children is the best fantasy film ever. I watched it back in Kobe its brilliant!"

"Alright so shall we?" Tai asked.

The other replied with "Sure"

Tai paid for himself, Kari and Sora and gave them their tickets. Mimi got the money off of the others and paid for them too. They then headed over to the snack bar and bought some popcorn and entered the theatre. They all sat in a row but Tai and Sora sat higher up on their own. The cinema was sort of deserted only the kids were there.

"Tai, why didn't you invite Yama?" she asked

"I'm sorry Sor but I just can't stand to see him after all that he blamed me of" he replied.

She lent on his shoulder and said.

"But Tai, he's your best friend! And it was neither of your faults and I'm back now! Can't you two be friends again?" She asked softly.

"But he blamed me for your leaving, how do you think I felt when he beat me up for it how can I trust him again?" He said

"Please, for me?" she said batting her eyelashes.

"Fine Sora, for you" he said.  
"Thanks Tai" she replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile Yamato had followed them and was hiding around the cinema corner. TK asked.  
"What are you doing brother?" the young blond asked.

"Oh nothing. Want to go see a film?" He asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Sure why not" TK replied.

They walked in and bought two tickets to Final Fantasy Advent Children taking a guess as to what they are seeing.

They walked in and Yamato saw Tai snuggled up with an auburn haired girl. He and TK walked over to where Kari and the other were and said.

"Hey people" Yamato said.

"Yamato, a surprise to see you here, I heard you weren't even invited?" Mimi said.

"I wasn't but me and TK decided to come to the cinema and watch Final Fantasy Advent Children. So we sort of came" he explained.  
"Well sit down you two the movies about to start" Izzy had said.

TK sat next to Kari and Yamato next to Joe, he then asked.

"So who is the auburn haired girl?" he asked.

"Can't you recognise her?" he butted in.

"No I don't, is it some I know?" he asked.

"Of course, Joe replied sharply.

"Don't bite me head off Joe.

Further down the cinema seats Sora was leaning on Tai's shoulder. Tai looked at her and noticed her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Brilliant fantasy film eh?" he said teasing Sora as she slept, he then planted a kiss on her forehead and watched the movie.

The movie ended and Sora was still asleep, she had a long journey and was obviously still tired. She awoke to Tai nudging her sides and tickling her. She then started to giggle and Tai noticed she was up.

"Hey quit it Tai, I'm ticklish." She said still giggling.

"Oh alright Sora" he said. "Come on the others are waiting in the lobby" he said finally.  
Sora and Tai got up, she hugged him and thanked him for being a pillow and they walked out of the cinema into the lobby. There she saw the other and two blond boys who looked very alike. She looked careful at the older boy and noticed who it was.

"Yama?" she said.

Yamato thought for a few seconds and noticed who it was, his heart leaped and he said in an angry manner.  
"Sora? Why are you here? You left us" he replied hotly.

"What's wrong Yama…" she said innocently

"How you can even show your face here again I do not know, you left us remember?" he said coldly.

"I can explain!" she said near to tears.

"No, don't bother. I don't even want to listen." He said angrily and walked off.

Sora fell to her knees and started to cry... Taichi then shouted.

"Look Yamato you jerk, she didn't leave because of what you think" he said hotly on the verge of anger.  
"Why should I trust you? She's probably lying anyways he said walking back to Tai.

"Don't call her a liar you scum." Tai replied clenching his fists.

"I'll do what I wish" Yamato replied. He clenched his fists and smacked Tai around the face causing a nose bleed. Blood poured out of his nose and Sora had now stopped crying but looked very shocked and angry. She walked up to Yamato and slapped him. Then Yamato went to advance on her but Kari got between Yamato and Tai/Sora and said.  
"No more fighting, Yamato just go. Leave them alone" Kari had said hotly on the verge of tears. Yamato looked at her and pushed her out of the way and TK stepped in.

"I can't let you Matt. Please stop the fighting" he said.

Yamato gave a smirk at TK and he walked out of the cinema with an evil grin.  
"I'm sorry guys" TK said, "I don't know what has gotten into him that past three years…

Sora sat there crying by Tai's side, he was out cold. After a few minutes he awoke and said to Sora.

"Please stop crying Sora, be brave girl. It's just a nose bleed" he said calmly.

Sora stopped crying and grabbed a tissue out of her bag. She gave it to Tai and said.  
" I just need to go to the toilet everyone, meet me outside" she explained. "Oh and Tai you best get cleaned up" she said winking at him.

"Yeah, I'll meet you all outside too" he grinned.

The others walked out and Tai walked into the girl's bathroom where Sora had gone. "So Mr Brave, are you feeling any better?" she said teasingly.

"Nah I still feel pretty beaten" he said

"Maybe this will make you feel better" she wipes the blood off of his lips using her shirt and kisses him on the lips. They passionately kissed for a while and then they both opened their mouths and Tai's tongue grinned along Sora's teeth until she opened them and let Tai's tongue through. Their tongues connected and Tai felt the warmth of her tongue, Sora put her arms over Tai and they continued the kiss, Tai started to grab locks of her hair and twirled it round. Then they stopped and Tai grabbed her waist and said. "I've missed you so much and always waited for this day, I never got to tell you this but I love you Sora, more than a friend. Will you go out with me?" Tai asked with a sweet smile on his face. She couldn't resists she replied with. "I love you too Tai" she kissed him on the lips, although this time not as passionate as the last and not a French kiss.

"So will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes I will Tai. But please put that tissue back on your nose and bend your head back" she said happily then both started to laugh...

"Yes" he said to himself with a thump to the air to signal victory. He put the tissue back to his nose and put his head back. It had stopped bleeding and he washed his face. He pecked Sora on the cheek and grabbed her hand and squeezed it and said. "Shall we go Sor?"

"Yes, we should" she said smiling at her boy.

They walked out of the girl's bathroom and walked outside the cinema and Sora saw the others. Sora then said.

"Sorry for the wait, too much popcorn and Tai was taking ages to clean up" she said.

"Oh it's no problem", the others said.

"So what next?" Tai had asked.

"Well I've got to go home and revise" the blue haired boy said.

"And I've got to fix my parents computer" Izzy replied.  
"Anyone else not busy?" Tai asked.

"I'm not but what about you Kari?" she asked.

"I'm going to meet TK and hang out" she said with a smile.  
"Mimi?" Sora said.

"I'm meant to be going out with my parents for dinner. Sorry girl.

"Oh ok then so it's just me and Tai then" she winked at Tai.

The other say goodbye and walk off. Tai and Sora looked at each other and grin.  
"So what do you want to do Sora?" he asked.

"Well we could go to my new house" she said in a teasing manner.

"I like that plan" he said huskily.

"Come on I'll show the way" she replied.  
Sora grabbed Tai's hand and pulled him along running across the road.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yamato sat on his blanket staring into the dark sky. He admired the sky and the stars. He normally came here when he was angry or sad. It was a special place beyond the park, it was a hill he came there to think. He stared into the stars and the stars formed an image. It looked like Sora. He slapped his head to snap out of the stare. He noticed it disappeared. He then fell asleep on the blanket.

Meanwhile back at Sora's house Tai and Sora we're eating a pizza they ordered while laying on the sofa watching Sora's favourite film. Sora had her head leaned on Tai's stomach and Tai played with lockets of her hair using one hand. Sora then asked.  
"Yamato sure has changed hasn't he…?" She said.  
"Yep, once you left he got ruthless and always angry; he knew he missed you so he ended up in an emotional state. Then he got into music and met some other girl and he calmed down and forgot about you and swore, to me that he wouldn't speak to me or you if he saw us again." he said looking rather upset.  
"I just can't believe that he's changed" she said sadly.  
"I'm thinking that girl changed him and made him forget you existed. I mean they've been going out for 2 years and have a strong relationship. But don't worry about Yamato, he's not one of us no more, and she's got him to blame me for you leaving" he explained.

Sora and Tai stop talking, the room had gone quiet since the assistants had gone and her parents were in bed.  
"Sora, I need a favour of you" he said.  
"What is it?" she asked  
"Please, help Yamato" he said sadly.  
"I thought you just said not to worry?" she replied.  
"I did, but I've changed my mind. I miss the guy" he explained.  
"But how can I help him?" she asked.  
"There is only one way…." he said. "Well, this is it"  
"I know you love him Sora; I want you to win his heart over. I can't help seeing him as who he is and you're the only one that can change him back." he explained to her.  
Sora was on the verge of tears she hugged Tai and said. "But I love you more, your crushing my heart" she said whimpering.  
"I love you Sora, but Yamato needs you more than me" he said.  
"Don't be foolish." She slapped him hard around the face. Tai sat there and stared at her.  
"I need you Tai. I refuse to let you go." She said now crying on his shoulder.  
"I must go" Tai said, Sora then put her finger to his mouth. She got nearer to  
Tai plays with her hair and then heads down to her and kisses her on the lips once more, they kiss mouth to mouth and then tongue to tongue. They stop.  
"I don't want Yamato, I promise"  
"I'm sorry for all I've said. I'm just sad that I can't see him." He explained.  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Sora replied and she pecked him on the cheek.  
"Let's watch the rest of the movie" Tai said and Sora lied back on his chest once more and Tai put his arms around here.

After the film was over, Sora had fallen asleep. Tai picked her up and took upstairs and made a wild guess on which one was her room. He placed her on the bed, decided not to undress her and put the covers over her. He kissed her on the cheek and walked back downstairs and down the escalator to the lobby and left for home. He walked the park way and saw a familiar figure.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Yamato, what the hell are you doing here?" Tai said coldly.  
"Look Tai, all I was doing was star gazing" he replied.  
"Why were you so mean to Sora, explain" he asked hotly.  
"Why do I need to explain anything to you? She left because of us and now decides to come back into our lives" he said his head growing in a tint of red.  
"She left not because of us, but because her dad had a new job. You acted like a jerk not listening to her" he said shouting at him.  
"How can I trust what she says, after all she didn't say goodbye, she just left. I hate her and I don't wish to see her again" he said, nearly in tears.  
"That girl has turned you against us all, she's told you lies. She's a mean bitch who likes to toy with people's relationships. Before that Clair came into your life I was your best friend and you missed Sora but then she started talking crap and telling you shit about how Sora told you she was leaving because of us." he pointed out.  
"She doesn't talk shit! You better not say anything bad about my girl" he said hotly.  
"I won't, and you better leave this area, she lives in the Yamada apartment right across the street" Taichi said.  
"Fine, I will" Yamato replied with sparks in his eyes.  
"Oh and this is for punching me" Tai smacks Yamato over the face cutting his lip.

Yamato stares at Tai but does not retaliate, knowing he deserved the punch and walks home.

/Flashback/

Tai was talking to a small auburn girl, when all of a sudden she said.

"Well Taichi-kun, I just found out that I'm moving" she said with tears flowing down her face.

"Sora, I don't want you to go" the boy said crying into his hands.

"I know you don't, neither do I" she said with a frown on her face and still crying.

"Well this is goodbye then Sor" Tai said still crying. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. Then Sora said.

"Where's Yama?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said.

"Yama..." she said with a sad smile on her face.

"Sora! It's time to go!" her mum called

"Well this is it" Sora and Tai hug once more, Tai let's go and said.

"I'll miss you" he said as she walked off.

"I'll miss you too"

Sora got in her car and her dad started the engine. He then pressed on the pedal and Sora and Tai waved to each other. The car drove off into the distance. Tai then said to himself.

"What have I done..." he said with tears going down his face.  
/End Flashback/

Sora awoke to the birds singing; she got up and grabbed her uniform. A green shirt and a green miniskirt along with a blue tie. She put on some long socks and her blue slip on shoes. She walked down stairs to see her parents eating breakfast. She asked.

"How are you two feeling" she asked her parents in concern.  
"I'm feeling a lot better, the doctor said I can start using crutches soon" she explained.  
"That's good" she looked at her dad but couldn't think of anything but sadness. She knew how he felt; traumatized over the fact he couldn't walk ever again.

She sat down and ate her breakfast again cooked by the assistants. She packed her bag and put it around her back.

"Well I'm off to school mum and dad, I'll see you later" she said.  
"Have fun" both her parents said. And she walked out of the house.

She walked to the park and sat down on the bench. She arranged to meet Tai there and then they'd head to school. She saw a chocolate haired boy running her way.

"Tai!" she shouted.  
"Sora!" he shouted back.

He stopped just as he got to her. And gave her a peck on the cheek.  
"Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked in a teasing manner.  
"It was alright, except the dream I had..." she said.  
"What was it?" he asked.  
"It was the time when I left and we were standing outside my house just about to leave and we were waiting for Yama." she explained.  
Tai just remembered something he thought. "Wait it's my fault that Yama is mad at Sora, I feel so bad. I never told him she was leaving"  
"Oh yeah, I remember that, sad time." he said nervously.  
"Yeah..." she started to cry.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Maybe that's why he is angry, because I didn't get to say goodbye". She said wiping a tear.  
"Don't cry Sora, it wasn't your fault. He was late after all" he said trying to think something up. He hugs her and comforts her. Patting her on the back made her calm down.  
"You know, being in your arms makes me feel safe and calm" she explained.  
"I know, we best get going, school starts in 20 minutes" he said.  
"Yeah we best" Sora replied.

The two of them took a left from the park and headed to school holding hands.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
They arrived at the school and enter through the gates. Tai saw Yamato and his gang chilling in the corner sitting on a bench. Yamato glared at the couple that just walked in still angry about last night. He stared at Sora as if in a trance, did he still like her? He noticed her and Tai holding hands and gave a guess. He thought to himself. "So they're seem to be going out, thus why they are holding hands, I got a plan. I'll steal Sora from Tai and then cheat on her hurting both of them. He had an evil grin and Tai and Sora walked over to Davis. They began to talk.

"Hey Davis, I'd like you to meet someone. Her name is Sora and she's my best friend from childhood."  
"Wait, the Sora who used to play on our soccer team?" he asked.  
"Yes, the one and only. She moved to Kobe when we were 11" he explained.  
"Oh I remember, you two would never be separated and you both played well together" he said excitedly. "It's nice to see you again Sora" he added.  
"You too Daisuke" she replied with a smile.

The bell then goes and Tai says.  
"I'll see you at break Daisuke" Tai said before pulling Sora by the hand to go inside.  
"Bye!" Sora said being pulled by Tai.

They entered the school and Tai dragged her to the front office. He then spoke to the secretary.

"Excuse me but could you inform me which form Sora Takenouchi will be in?" he asked politely.  
" Sure Tai" she said checking her computer. "10AK"  
"Wow she made my class" Tai thought to himself.  
"So Tai, what class are you in?" Sora asked.  
"Oh, 10AK, so that means we're in the same class.  
"Wow I'm glad, I thought I'd be in a class with nobody I knew." she said holding his hand and squeezing it.  
"Come on let's go, Mr. Andrew Kamaka will probably have a go at us for being later" he said with a grin.  
He grabbed Sora's hand and pulled her along.

They walked in and sat in the back where there were two spare seats. She looked to the right and saw Tai sitting there with his feet on his desk. Then she looked to her left and saw the blond boy and stared at him. Yamato saw her gaze and avoided it. She sighed and looked to the front. Then the teacher started to talk.

"Welcome 10AK, my name is Andrew Kamaka and I will be tutoring your class and I will also be your Science teacher. Now please be silent as I take the register." he said.

He had gone through every name up to the is then he said.  
"Yamato Ishida?"  
Yamato looked at him and said in a cool way.  
"Here" he said. The girls in the class all stared at him in a way eying him out. He ignored their gazes and the teacher continue up to T.  
"Sora Takenouchi?" he asked  
"Here!" Sora said putting her hand up.  
He got to Y and then he said in a disappointed tone.  
"Taichi Yagami" he said with a distraught tone.  
"Yes sir"  
"Right everyone is accounted for. Now I will give you your timetables" he said. He handed out everyone's timetables"  
Sora looked at her timetable and she had 5 subjects today, Physics, Art, Japanese, Maths and English. "Not bad" she though. She wrote on a piece of paper the following.

_Hey Tai, what you got first?_

Love Sora

she folded the paper up and gave it to Tai, he opened it and saw the message, he wrote on the back. And gave it back.

_I've got Physics first, what about you?_

She wrote on it again this time writing.

_Same. I guess we're stuck with Mr. Kamada._

The bell went and 3/4 of the class left for their lessons. Yamato got up and left the room pushing through the crowds of girls that lunged at him.

"Is he really that popular?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah, after all he is the lead singer of his band" he replied.  
"He has a band?" she enquired.  
"Yep" he replied

The rest of the class walked in and seated. Then Yamada started to talk about Gravity and Forces. He wrote stuff on the board and both Tai and Sora took notes. After a small practical the bell went and both Tai and Sora walked out and Tai asked her what lesson she's got.

"So Sora, what you got next? he asked.  
"I've got Art, what about you? she replied.  
"I think I've got Design Technology, so we won't be in the same class" he said with a sad face.  
"Oh come on Taichi, you see me everyone registration and every break." she said teasingly and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Yeah I know, well I best get going, later" he said waving goodbye.  
Sora quickly gives him a peck on the cheek and said.  
"Later"

Sora walked into her art room and sat down at a table. Someone tapped her on her shoulder; she turned back and saw the blond boy grin. She stared at him, and then she slapped him and walked off and sat next to a girl with green hair. Yamato held his cheek and the fan girls fumed. Then the teacher walked in and said.

"Morning class! My name is Mrs. Suzuki and I will be your art teacher. Your first project will be a painting of something in the fantasy genre. We will be spending 4 weeks on this and you will start by designing it by making a non-coloured drawing. Then next lesson you will colour one in and if you finish in time you may start the painting. Use your imagination wisely" she suggested. "Now for now I will give you a book and you will design your painting." she added.

Sora thought of what to draw, and then it hit her. Two creatures that she had from a dream, one was a orange dinosaur with a brown skull over its head and a wolf with blue stripes and strong fangs. She started sketching the design. After half an hour it was finished.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At break Sora was in the cue with Mimi when she asked.  
"So what you got next Sora?" Mimi asked.  
"Oh I've got English, what about you?" she replied.  
"I've go English too, what room?" Mimi asked again  
"Erm I think its 223" she said.  
"Same here!" Mimi said with a smile on her face.

The dinner lady placed some ramen in Sora's bowl and gave her a orange juice. Tai saw Sora and shouted to her.

"Sorrrraaa over here!" Tai shouted.

She turned around and saw Tai waving his hands, signally for her to sit next to him.  
Yamato looked at him from the other side of the room and laughed. His fellow band members looked at him and said.

"What's so funny?" one asked.  
"Oh nothing" Yamato said dryly

"Mimi come sit with me a Tai!" she said.  
"Nah, I'm sitting with the cheerleaders!" she exclaimed!  
"Well alright then see you in English girl!" she said smiling...

Sora walks over to Tai, but all of a sudden a bunch of Yamato's fan girls attacked her verbally.

"Why did you slap Yamato you bitch" a girl in a annoyed tone.  
"If you knew our history you would know why" Sora said snapping at the girl.

A girl kicked her from behind and another tripped her up and she went face first. Many girls starting slapping her across the face, then Tai saw this happening and ran through the girls and put his hands out protecting Sora from the leader.  
"Get out the way Tai, she hit Yama" she said pouting  
"Do I care? Jun, you're nothing but a little slut; get the fuck out of here" he said hotly.  
"Why should I" Jun said with a humph. She crossed her arms and stared at Tai.  
"Go before I hit you Jun, and I mean it!" the girl walks off and clicks her fingers and her girls follow.  
"Sora are you okay?" Tai asked.  
"Tai..." Sora blacked out.

A crowd gathered around them and Tai quickly got up and said. "There's nothing for you to see here, go back to your break." the crowd back off and went back to their break and Tai lifted Sora onto his shoulders and said. "I'm taking you to the nurse's office babe" he said not noticing the fact she was knocked out. He looked at her face and noticed she was bleeding. Bleeding from a slap? He thought, and then he remembered her saying she got hit with a vase and had stitches. He dragged her along with her arms other his shoulder. Mimi then ran to them and said.

"Is she okay Tai?" she asked in a worried tone.  
"Just resting I think she lost a lot of energy from fighting" he explained.  
"But she's bleeding!" she said in a squeamish tone.  
"I know Mimi, don't have to point out the obvious" he pointed out.

He turned left and took a right and entered the nurse's office. The nurse hurried to him and said.

"What happened?" she asked.  
"She got bullied, slapped and kicked. Basically beaten up" he explained.

Tai puts her on the bed and the nurse goes to get a wet towel and puts it on her head to clean the blood off.

"Seems to be no major damage, just a small cut." she said. "Well it's best we leave her rest. Are any of you two in her next lesson?" she asked.  
"I am" Mimi said.  
"Alright then I'll give you a note to excuse her" she said smiling.  
"Thanks!" Mimi replied

The nurse walked to her desk and wrote a letter addressed to all teachers in case Sora wanted more time off.

"Here you go" the teacher passes the letter to Mimi and Mimi walks out. Tai grabs a chair and held her hand and said to her "I'm staying by your side till the bell goes, like I said I won't leave your side." he repeated.

1 hour and 45 minutes later Sora woke up in the nurse's office, she looked around and saw the nurse on the computer.

"Excuse me miss but what happened to me" she asked.  
"Oh you just got a bit beaten or so I heard, some boy called Tai brought you here with his friend Mimi" she replied.  
"Oh Tai" Sora said and a smile was put on her face.  
"You feeling ok to go to your lessons again?" she asked  
"What period is it?" Sora asked  
"Fourth." she said with her eyes glued to the computer.  
"Yeah I might as well" Sora replied.  
"Be careful by the way, don't want to be getting in anymore fights eh?" she said winking at her.  
"Not at all" Sora replied  
"Thanks for looking after and cleaning me up.  
"Its no problem at all" she replied.

She got off the bed and walked out of the room to her fourth lesson.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was Sora's 5th lesson and she was sitting in Japanese next to Tai and Mimi. They were very fluent in the language, so the three of them decided to have it as a 'chat' lesson. Yamato sat behind them and decided to scrunch up pieces of paper and throw it at Sora. Sora looked back and saw Yamato grin, instead of having a go at him she just smiled.  
"Why isn't she angry with me?" he wondered.  
Yamato scrunched up a bigger piece of paper and threw it at her once more. This time Tai, Mimi and Sora went silent and Sora turned her head facing Yamato.  
"Yes Yama?" she asked.  
Yamato soften down about, he could smell the scent of her perfume and he was drawn into it, he felt soothed and happy. He then remembered how he has acted and he said.  
"Well, I'd like to..." he stumbled.  
"Yamato please stop talking to Sora and let me get on with the lesson!" he said to the blond boy in a angry tone.  
"Sorry Yama" she said in a soft tone.  
"Don't worry about it" he replied.  
"He's changing back to his old self, I just know it" she thought to herself.

Then all of a sudden the bell went, the teacher then said. "Well that's it for today's lesson, have a nice evening"

Tai had packed his stuff and with Mimi he walked out of the room. Sora grabbed her books and shoved them in her bag and walked out. Yamato was still packing his and noticed that she left her pencil case. He grabbed it and ran out the room and shouted.

"Sora!"   
"Did someone shout my name" she asked Mimi.  
"Yeah, they did" she replied.

Sora looked back and saw the blond boy from her Japanese lesson running towards here. He stopped panting and she asked.

"Is there something wrong Yama?" she asked.

Yamato put his head up and smiled.  
"Here you forgot your book" he said.  
"Oh thanks Yama! But aren't you angry with me?" she said quietly.  
"No, I can never stay angry at you Sora, after all you are my best friend" he replied.  
"Will you forgive Tai?" she asked.  
"Probably not" he said.  
"Why not?" she asked again.  
"Well the reason why I am really mad at him is because he never told me you were leaving" he said with a frown on his face.  
"Wait, Tai never told you?" Sora's face said, her face grew very red and an angry expression on her face.  
"No he didn't" Yamato said slowly knowing he shouldn't have said it.

Sora ran off cry with her hands in her face and ran round the corner and went into the girl's bathroom.

"Sora" Yamato shouted.  
"Leave her be Yamato, I'll go check up on her, ok?" Mimi said with a smile on her face.  
"Ok Mimi, but please tell me how she is and tell me everything" he asked.

Mimi walked off and took a right and went into the girl's bathroom. There she heard a whimper Sora standing over a sink.  
"What has happened Sora?" she asked sounding very sad.  
Sora could stop crying and refused to talk. Mimi headed over to her and hugged her. Sora then stopped crying and said.  
"How about you come with me and we can talk about this with some ice cream? It always cheers me up" Mimi said with concern in her tone.  
"Ok Mimi" Sora walked out with Mimi and the two walked down the hall.

Tai then walked over to them and Mimi glared at him and Tai knew that he should keep his distance from them. He knew something was wrong. Tai walked up to Yamato and said.

"What's wrong with Sora?" he asked.  
"What do you mean what's wrong with Sora? You broke her trust" he said hotly.  
"How did I do that?" he said very sharply.  
"I'd rather have Sora tell you than myself" he said. "Out of the way shrimp" he added and pushed Tai out of the way. Tai stood there in shock. "Does she know about what happened on the day she left?" he wondered to himself. He punched his locker and tears flew down his cheeks. He wiped them off and walked out of the school and saw Yamato drove off. "I've got to call of this dating" he said sadly. He walked around the corner and saw Kari standing there. She saw that Tai was down and asked.  
"What's wrong Tai?" she asked.  
"Nothing" he said sadly.  
"Ok Tai... by the way mum is meeting me here and she's going to give me a lift home. So if you want a lift I guess you should stay here" she replied with a frown on her face.  
"Poor Kari, why do she always act sad when I'm sad" he wonders.  
He looked at her and wondered of a way to cheer her up. He grabbed her by the hands and lifted her onto his shoulders she asked.  
"What are you doing big brother?" she asked.  
"Just thought I'd give you a piggy back ride" he replied with a smile on his face.

Tai ran around the school boundaries and Kari just laughed. Then Tai put her down after 20 minutes and their mum arrived. They got in the car and drove off.

Meanwhile the two girls had now reached the Ice Cream Parlor and bought some Ice Cream they sat down and they began to talk.

"So Sora, what happened?" she asked.  
"Alright, I'll tell you." she replied. "

Four years ago my parents decided to leave and it was so sudden they told me the same day we were leaving. So I ran Tai and asked him to see me off, but I wanted to call Yamato but my mum said that she needed to pack the phone so I asked him to call Yamato. So Tai came round and said that he told Yamato, but then we waited for about an hour and he never came. Then my mum said that we had to go and I said my goodbyes to Tai. He couldn't stand seeing me go and ended up in tears. He gave me a hug and let me go. I got in the car and drove off and I never saw Yamato that day. I thought that he didn't come because he didn't wish to say goodbye but now I know my own boyfriend never told me..." she said near to tears.

"Boyfriend?" Mimi asked in shock.  
"Yes, we've been going out since I've been back, he expressed his love to me and I mine and I asked him to never leave my sad. And after the Yamato and Tai fight in the cinema I went to the toilets to cry and Tai came in to comfort me. I always felt safe and calm in his hands. Then we kissed and he asked me out, and I accepted" she replied.

"Why did you keep this bottled up?" Mimi asked.  
"I didn't know of what you all would of thought." she replied.  
" It might be a misunderstanding Sora, I mean Tai isn't the sort of guy to not inform a friend." she explained.  
"I don't know what to do with our relationship, just dump him in spite or forgive him for what he has done or get him to explain what truly happened." she said.  
"I say you just ask him to explain to you what happened, he's a sweet kid and deserves another chance. "Mimi said to Sora with a smile.  
"I guess you're right, I mean I still love him and all and perhaps we could just mend our relationship by talking it over" Sora replied with a smile. "Well thanks for the ice cream, I think I better see Tai" she added.  
"Don't do anything harsh" Mimi added.  
"I won't, bye Meems!" Sora said.

She walked out and headed to her home where the phone awaited.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sora walked through the door and grabbed her mobile phone that she left on the dinner counter; she went up the stairs to her room and shut herself in. She then dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. Someone picked up the phone and Sora asked.

"Hello is Taichi there?" she asked.  
"Yes, he's in his room." his mother said. "Taichi, phone!!" she shouted.

"Alright mum, coming" he replied.

Tai walked out of his room and ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone. He then ran back up and closes his door room and he heard a girl say.

"Taichi, you've got some explaining to do" she said in a half angry and half calm tone.

"Sora? What do you mean?" he asked  
"Don't play dumb, I know you didn't tell Yamato" she said nearly shouting.

"I did, but I didn't" he said sadly.

"Why do you mean?" she said on the verge of tears

"I did call him, however he wasn't in. I only got his answer phone and I was sort of jealous of yours and his relationship, I thought you preferred him over me." He replied.

"But you both were my best friends but the problem is I love you both!" she said in an outburst. Then Tai heard this and his eyes widened after hearing these words.  
"You lobe for him too?" he said stuttering

"Yes, but… because of you I can't even talk to him" she said hotly.

"You know, it was my fault. I admit it but this is going to hurt my pride, I should have called him again. All I got was his answer phone so I left a message. I tried my hardest, Yamato is just trying to get you to dump me by lying to you about this." he said in shocked tone.

"How do you know Tai?" she retorted.

"Sora, he hates me, wouldn't he do something like this?" he said.

"How can I trust you Tai?" she said angrily.

"Because I love you Sor…" he said in a sad tone.

Sora's heart sunk and she a small frown hit her face. What was she doing having a go at Taichi when it was something in the past? Perhaps she still has feeling Yamato or something. She didn't quite know.

"Tai, I think we need to break up for a while, I promise you I'll get back with you just give me more time to think about whether I want to be in a relationship or not" she said sadly near to tears.

"Fine then Sora, I'll be waiting to get back with you some day" he replied.

Sora hangs up and jumps face first into her pillow on her bed; she starts to cry emotionally and snivels very hard. It was obviously hard for her to break up with Tai; after all she did love him. After an hour of crying Sora ended up falling asleep and another dream ensued.

/Flashback/

There were three kids playing around in the park, a blond boy saw a mud pool and decided to push the chocolate haired boy in, he pushed the chocolate haired boy into the mud and the chocolate boy got really angry, he leaped onto the blond boy and started to scratch at him. An auburn haired girl got between them and the blond smacked her in the face accidentally. The chocolate haired boy looked at him in horror and anger. The blond boy stared at the brunette boy in shock knowing he did something wrong. Then the auburn girl started to cry and said.

"That hurt Yama! Stop fighting! If not I'll tell" she said sobbing and crying.

"I don't want to get in trouble, please don't tell my mum" the blond boy pleaded.

The chocolate haired boy attended to her and gave her a hug; she stopped crying but let out a hiccup or two. Then she returned the hug. Tai felt the girl's cheek and she steamed up and blushed. Then a pain hit her cheek.  
"Ow that hurt, be careful Taichi" she said shyly.  
"Sorry, just a bump, should go away in a while" he said smiling.

The blond boy started at the chocolate haired boy in jealousy and in spite. He walked off and headed home even after the girl shouted to ask where he was going. He ignored her and ran off crying. 

/End Flashback/

Sora woke up the following morning and wondered if her closeness to Taichi affected her relationship with Yamato, she stared at the wall to a poster the three of them drew of each other when they were younger. She let out a huge sigh and got up; she put her green top, mini skirt, white long stockings and her blue tie on and walked out the room and down the stairs... Again breakfast was already at the table. She put it in the microwave for 5 minutes, when it was done she started eating it. She thought about the dream, she remembered it as if it were yesterday. What started to be playful fighting ended up into violence and resulted in her getting hurt. She knew Yamato didn't mean it and obviously was upset about it. But why did he run off? She wondered. She finished her breakfast and walked to the door and slipped on her blue shoes. She walked out the door and thought about her conversation with Taichi. Could she trust him? Or would she find Yamato more reliable? Then again was he not mad with her? Did he not shout at her and beat up her best friend? Her mind was confused, she couldn't think right. She started to feel dizzy and walked round the corner. She sees a blond haired boy. Then her eyes close and she faints. The blond haired boy quickly grabbed her and caught her before she fell to the ground.

After two hours, Sora awakes to see herself lying in her bed with the covers over her. She got up and wondered as to what happened. She heard the TV on downstairs and walked down. There she saw the same boy sitting on her couch watching TV, he got up and they sat at the dining table.

"What happened?" she asked.

The blond haired boy smiled at her and she saw his shiny teeth. She started at him as if a mosquito drawn to a light. He replied with.  
"Well you bumped into me Sora and you looked dizzy, then all of a sudden you fainted. So I had to grab you. Then once I caught you I brought you back home." He replied.  
"Thanks for saving me, now how did you know I lived here?" she asked.

"I went to the park to star gaze the day you came back and Tai told me you lived here" he said with a smile.

"Ah, stupid Tai" she said

"Oh and by the way, one of your assistants phoned the school saying you were ill just before they left." he replied.

"Oh thanks, Yama, I've got a few questions for you." She said.

"I'll be willing to answer" he said.  
"Well first off, why did you leave back at that time when you accidentally punched me? Don't tell me it's because you hurt me because I wasn't that angry with you." she asked.  
"Well, first of all I felt guilty that I hit you, secondly I thought you were mad and serious about telling my mum and thirdly I was…." he stopped in his tracks.

"Don't tell me you both were jealous of each other… and you continued your hate to him because of it, Taichi told me that he left a message on your house phone. Is that true?" she asked hotly.

"Yes, he did." Yamato said quietly.

"Then why did you lie to me! You're losing my trust here Yama. I was always waiting for this day to come; I didn't want to go to Kobe. I wished to stay her forever, with you and Tai. Both whom I loved." she said.

"Both?" he said in shock.

"Yes, I loved you both the same. No favouritism. But however right now I can't stand but hate you, first you beat up Tai and left him with a nose bleed, then you talked to me like crap and hurt my feelings by refusing to hear me out, and finally you lied to me about Tai not calling you. I don't want to see your face again, get out!!" she shouted.

"You know you don't mean it Sora, you know in your heart that you can't stop loving me…." Sora stopped him and slapped him on the face, shutting him up.

"Don't bother to sweet talk me" she said. Both of them stopped talking and Yamato stared at her angrily and he felt the urge to hit her back, but he wouldn't because she was a childhood friend and also a girl. But then again, did that matter when they were younger? Sora always wanted to be treated like a tomboy when she was younger since she wasn't into the girly girl stuff. That's why she hanged around him and Tai. The silence ended.

."Look Yama, let's sit down and watch T.V and discuss this like grown ups and not shouting down each others throats. We need to mend our friendship, I still love you and can't stand hurting your feelings right now…" She said quietly.

"Fine, I'm fine with that, at least the Ishida charm still works" he said smiling.  
"Do you want me to slap you for being a flirt Mr. Ishida "Sora asked.

"No, but I know you like it" he said softly into her ear and she blushed.

The two of them walked to the sofa and sat down.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So what your saying is, you wanted my attention as a kid." she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I saw how much of a relationship with Tai, the hugging and the kisses you gave him once in a while, I never got anything, and the fact you cared for him and risked your own body to save him from being beat up showed you liked him more" the boy explained.

"That's sort of cute, now why didn't turn up to say goodbye?" she said.

"I couldn't stand it, I was really upset. My mum was out shopping and she left me in the house with my gran and TK, but as you may remember she is deaf and I heard the phone and picked it up then hanged up just before TK came it the room. I already knew of your leaving before you did. My mum told me." he replied in a sad tone.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me!" she said angrily.

"I was in an emotional wreck, denial and guilty. I didn't have the guts to talk to you after I found it" he replied.

"Poor Yama" she said teasingly. Then she added "You could have at least rang my house before I left instead of facing me face to face"

"I know I know I was in the wrong. My mind was out of control, all I could think of was losing you and I didn't want to." he sadly.

"Tai said something about you getting a girlfriend at the age of 11 and that she changed you into what you are today, is this true?" she asked.

"

I'm not the one who has changed, he has." Yamato said with smirk on his face.

"I noticed a change in you" Sora replied.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes, you've become more cold-hearted, aggressive and unreliable. You beat the crap out of Tai; you two were never like this. I see Tai as the same person as he was before, the sweet little boy who comforted me when I was down or injured. The boy that cared for me, whenever I got hurt. What did you do when you hit me? You ran off without saying sorry. " she said backing up her claim.

"I was young, upset and guilty, I couldn't help what I felt, did you not remember the fact I cried? You should of never of got involved in the first place." he replied hotly.

"I was trying to get my two best friends to stop fighting; nothing against the law is it? I didn't want either of you to get hurt so I intervened" she said plainly.

"No it's not, I now know that it was foolish of me to have beaten up Tai and not snapped at you when I saw you." he said.

"No, you shouldn't of" she said slowly.

"The problem is, your mother told my mum why you were moving. The real reason, I was innocently watching T.V. and heard their voices from the kitchen, they were loud and very verbal. Our parents were arguing about something, I overheard it all. Your mum said that they were leaving because she didn't want you mixed with me and Tai as you grew up. So really I was not living a lie." he explained.

"But that can't be, my mum and dad let me hang out with you two…." she said.

"They found out about the punch, and thought it was deliberate and had a go at my mum over it." he said sighing.

"How did they find out?" she asked.

"A bystander told them…" he explained with a low tone in his voice.  
"Tai?" she asked.

"No, someone we hadn't noticed. Who was hiding in the bushes? Someone who beat you up during…" he said.

"Don't tell me, Jun Motimiya…." She said cutting in with anger in her eyes, her reds swelled up in anger and she smacked the sofa.  
"Yes…." he replied.

"So practically you were telling the truth and you got aggressive and hated Tai because he couldn't trust you and wouldn't listen?" she said slowly.

"Yes, I didn't mean to harm him but I've kept a lot of my hatred inside of me, I didn't want a fight so instead I stored my anger. Then you came back and that anger just flipped and he tried to protect you and gave back the favor he owed you for taking the hit from me…" he explained.

"Did you try speaking to your mum and asking her to talk to Tai?" she asked.

"No, I didn't want her to know I knew." he replied.

"Can you make up with Tai? Forget all that's happened and have a fresh start?" she asked.

"I don't know, is Tai willing to be friends again?"

"Yes, he even told me he missed hanging out with you and talking, I think that girl did change you, I think I remember her from Middle School, I didn't like her much and she hated me. One of my top competitors in Tennis in fact…" she said.

"I never knew she'd try to make you spite and hate you…." he said calmly.

"Yama" she said.

"Yes?" the blond haired boy replied.

"Thanks for being honest" the auburn girl replied with a smile on her face.

She kissed him on the cheek and she snuggled up to him, and watched a bit more of the movie, then as it ended an idea sparked in her head. Tai had finished with school and was headed home, he could always call him and see if he wanted to speak to Yama.

"I'll be right back Yama" she said.

"Alright Sor" he replied.

"Oh and Yama" she replied.

"What?" he said pouting.

"Only Tai can call me that!" she said laughing.

"Oh fine then Sora" he said sadly.

Sora walked out and went upstairs. She entered her room and grabbed her mobile and ran Tai.

"Hello Sora" Tai said after picking up the phone walking on the way home.

"I just spoke to Yama, he's all cool now, want to come over?" she asked.

"Sure why not." He replied.

"I got a lot of stuff to tell you by the way, but we'll leave that till another time ok?" she said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it" he said happily.

"Ok Tai!" she said in glee and she hanged up.

Yamato sat downstairs wondering if he should ask her out, but the problem was Tai was going out with her and it'd probably take a while to mend their relationship. He heard from upstairs.

"Yama, I'm just getting changed. See you in about 10 minutes!" she shouted down the stairs.  
"Alright Sora" he replied and switched over the channel to watch the football"

Sora took off her school uniform and put on a dark red shirt and a denim blue mini skirt then she heard the door bell. "Yama, can you get the door please? It's just Tai" she explained, she then started to comb her hair and put two red clips in her hair and styled it to her liking.

"Alright Sora" he said shouting up the stairs. Yamato got off of the couch and walked to the door and opened it and he saw the chocolate haired boy and smiled. Tai gave a weak smile and walked in and took his bag and shoes off. "So how are you Yamato?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine Tai, I'm sorry for beating you up back in the summer" he said. "Don't worry about it, that evil witch really did change you. Like I said." he pointed out.

"Well I knew she was no good, I mean she cheated on me after all" he said sighing.

"She cheated on you? That sucks Yamato" he said. "Now wonder you had so much anger and hate." he added. "Taichi, please stop saying that, I know I had a lot of anger and hate you don't have to repeat saying it." he said in a offensive tone.

"Calm down Yam-man, I'm not here to cause a fight." he said moving his hands in front of him.

Sora walked down the stairs and leant against the banister; she walked down the stairs and stopped in front of them. Then all of a sudden both boys couldn't take their eyes off of her. She looked at them and sighed. "Stupid pervs" she said teasingly. Tai and Yamato snapped out of it and the chocolate boy started to talk. "Oh, sorry Sora, I couldn't stop staring, you're looking beautiful" he said. "Flirt!" she said before kissing him on the cheek. Yamato smirked and looked at Sora, and wondered. "Why did she kiss me? If she was still going out with Tai"

"Now onto business, Tai I invited you here so you and Yamato can talk your differences away, we've already spoken about it and confirmed that we don't hate each other, but Yamato you need to explain what exactly happened between the two of you that made you said hateful and aggressive towards him. I will leave you two watching T.V. and you will talk things over. I need to go get some food since we've ran out of it" she said.

"Alright will do" Tai said.  
"Yeah alright." Yamato agreed.

"Good, now have fun!" she said and she kissed Tai on the lips before walking out of the door.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sora walked into the local supermarket and thought to herself "I need party food, drinks, and a new DVD and don't forget plastic plates, cutlery, paper hats, and napkins!"

She walked down isle one and noticed the DVD section. She looked at the DVD choices and noticed a film called "The Night at the Museum". She picked it up and read the back and it seemed quite interesting. She put it in the basket and walked round the corner, there she saw a bunch of electronics. Noticing there was nothing she needed there she walked back and around to isle 3 where she saw cakes and crisps and assorted biscuits. She picked up three packs chocolate chip cookies, two packs of Oreos, three multi packs of walkers crisps and a chocolate cake with white and milk chocolate dressing. She turned into isle 4 and picked out 2 litres worth of coke, lemonade, and water for people who didn't like fizzy drinks. She remembered she needs some savory and headed to the bakers and picked up 30 mini sausage rolls. Sora walks to the last isle and sees all the party stuff like cutlery, plastic plates, paper hats and napkins. She picks them up and pops them in her basket and goes to pay.

Meanwhile back at Sora's house Tai and Yamato sat down and started to talk.

"So, you're cool with Sora now right?" the brunette boy asked.

"Yeah, we talked it through and solved our problems" the blond replied.

"That's good, so I'd like to apologise for smacking you back in the park. And for all the things I've done since we've split as friends." Tai said.

"Same, but for me with the punch back in the cinema" he replied.

"Well I'm glad you did hit me, because Sora ended up kissing me in the girl's bathroom just after. Then I asked her out and she said yes" Tai said stretching his arms back.

"Well congrats on that" he replied.

"Well she's dumped me now, she said she wants time to think about our relationship" Tai replied.

"Oh…. and by the way I haven't been lying to you about Sora going away because of us" he said.

"Not this again" Tai replied.

"There is more to the story, though." Yamato said.

"Jun was hiding in the bushes when you and me were fighting; remember how she used to want to hang out with us and Sora? Then when we said no she got jealous of Sora? Well she decided to spy on us. Then Sora got involved and I punched her by accident right?" Yamato explained.

"Yes of course" he replied.

"Well, Jun saw it all and told Mrs. Takenouchi and she was outraged, she then went to see my mum and complained to her. I got a big telling off too but neither you nor Sora knew but her mum wanted to move away because of our fighting and getting Sora involved." he explained.

"Damn slut, she nearly ruined our lives. Lucky we've got 2 more years of school to be with Sora…." he said.

"Well I'm sorry bud for being a jerk, cold hearted and hateful towards you. I shouldn't have blamed it on you but I had so much on my mind and blamed it on someone else when I should have been blaming myself…" he added.

"Well it's not a problem Yam-man, I knew you missed her" he replied with a smile.

"Tai…" he said slowly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I think I might know why she split up with you…" he said mumbling.

"Why?" he asked curiously.  
"Perhaps she doesn't want fighting among us, or she can't stand but hurt one of us by having to pick." he said.

"You have a point" he replied said sadly.

"Well at least you've been out with her" Yamato said with a sigh.

"But we only lasted a week though, not really long" Tai explained.

"I guess it's just bad luck…" Yamato replied.

"Not really, after you got involved we said we'd break up due to not being able to trust each other as much and she wanted to think whether she wanted to be in a long term relationship." he replied.

"Ah I see" Yamato said.

"Yeah" Tai said slowly.

Sora was walking home with her shopping; she turned the corner and went up the elevator to her house. She walked out of it and got to the door; she put the key into the door and turned it. She walked in and saw Tai and Yamato watching T.V. "Her friends were back" she thought. "Hey you two!" she shouted.

"What?" Tai and Yamato replied

"Help me with the shopping boys" she said sticking her tongue out.  
"Do we have to? We're watching the soccer" Tai said in a whiny voice.

"Come on, we need to set the stuff up for the party!" she said excitedly.

"Party?" Yamato said, he blinked and looked at her. She sure was dressed for a party. But is she being serious?  
"Yes party, now come along I've bought a lot of stuff. My parents are out visiting my grandparents for the weekend so I thought a party would be fun!" she explained. 

Tai and Yamato walked into the kitchen and helped unload the shopping. They placed the drinks on the side along with the paper cups. They saw a DVD and said.  
"So we're going to be watching 'The Night at the Museum' eh?" Tai asked.

"Yeah I heard it's a good film so I bought it" she said.

"Fair enough" he replied.

They grabbed the crisps and biscuits and placed them into separate trays and placed them on the table just in front of the TV and Sora hid the cake from them. They placed all the cutlery, napkins, paper hats and paper plates on the side of the drinks and food and then Sora said.

"Well you two best get ready for the party" she said while checking them out.

"Yeah we best" they both replied.

Sora hugged Yamato and then they pulled apart, instead of kissing Tai this time she hugged him too. Then she waved goodbye and they walked out the door and went down the escalator and headed home.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Tai got home; he put on a blue t-shirt with small golden added stripes and light brown coloured shorts. He then looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he looked good. He walked out the door and shouted. "Mum I'm going to a party" he said.

"Have fun dear, oh and please take Kari with you" she replied. "Do I have to!" he whined. "Well of course, your dad and I are going out tonight with the Ishida's" she explained." Can't you get a babysitter? In fact she's 12 she don't need no babysitter" he said. "How about if I give you 400 yen? And I can't trust her on her own" she said. "Ok then, come on Kari we're going to see Sora" he shouted. "Coming!" Kari said, she ran down the stairs wearing a white shirt, a golden like bandana and a dark purple skirt along with her camera. "At least she can take photos" he muttered. 

Meanwhile back at the Ishida residence Yamato returned to see TK sitting on the sofa scoffing cheese puffs. Yamato slammed the door and said. "Yo TK, you want to come to Sora's party?" he asked. "Eh might as well, got nothing to do" he said. "Well then get cleaned up little bro, I'd expect Kari will be there" he said in a teasing manner. "Very funny Yamato" he said sarcastically. "Oh come on, you know you have a crush on her, confess to her and ask her out" Yamato pointed out before walking to his room and closing the door. He switched his current school uniform with a black shirt and dark blackish-purple trousers. He put gel and styled his hair then walked down stairs and said.

"TK you ready?" he asked. "Yes," TK said getting up. Yamato noticed he was still wearing the light gold shirt with green sleeves, the dark green shorts and the grayish fishermen hat he always wore. "You go ahead TK, I need to get something." he said quietly. "Alright bro" TK replied with and walked out. Yamato ravaged through the refrigerator and grabbed a few beers and put them in his coat he took. He walked out and headed to Sora's.

Meanwhile in the Takenouchi residence Sora was calling some of her friends, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Davis. She asked them whether they'd like to come to the party and watch a DVD, listen and dance to music and such and they were all willing to! Sora knew this was at such sort notice, but she wanted to be with her friends for her birthday! She wish she could of told them and saw all the presents. She wondered how they forgot; then again it had been 4 years. Sora made the finishes touches adding a disco ball and moved a few things around so they could have a dance floor. She fell onto the sofa and put on the TV for a while. Then there was a report about a man who had stole people's possessions and left them in real bad conditions. She noticed the man from before; he mouth was now wide open in shock had they not caught him yet? The reporter said. "There have been countless attacks in Obaida recently and the man is yet to be caught". The door knocked and she jumped up in fright. She slowly walked to the door and looked through the mirror installed in the door and she saw Taichi and Kari. She let them in. "Whew I thought you were that mad man who was stealing people's possessions and leaving them badly injured" she explained. "Oh sorry about that" Kari said. "It's no problem I guess I'm over reacting, I think it could be that guy in Kobe, and I really hope it isn't." she explained.

"The person who handicapped your parents?" Taichi asked. "Yeah I sort of recognised him" she said. "Well he doesn't know you're here, so all is well, also me and Yam-man will protect you" he replied. "I know" she replied. Two blond boys walk out of the elevator and waved to the trio. "Hey everyone" TK said with a smile on his face. "TK!" Kari shrieked running at him and grabbing him. "Someone is hyper" Yamato said snickering.  
"She's always like this." Tai said. Kari giggled and dragged TK into the house and they sat down at the TV. "Hey Sora, can we switch over the channel?" Kari asked." Sure, do what you wish" Sora replied. "Thanks" TK shouted back. They switched the channel and watched Spongebob Square Pants.

The three of them walked in the kitchen and Sora jumped onto the work surface and sat down, Tai and Yamato sat on the stools and they started to talk among themselves. "So want to order a pizza?" she asked. "Sure, I'm starved." Tai replied. "Sounds like a plan" Yamato said. "What toppings?" she asked. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Tai asked not showing his selfish side for once. "Oh yeah" Sora replied. The three of them heard laughter from the other room and Sora said. "You know, we should try and get those two together. They're perfect for each other." Sora said. "It's hard to convince TK to ask her out, I told him earlier to but eh didn't get a single response." Yamato replied. "Also I don't feel comfortable with Kari dating my best friends brother, no offense to TK or anything it'd be awkward. "Stop being stubborn Tai" Sora said sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh fine have a go at me when I don't deserve it" he said pouting. Yamato and Sora both laughed, then Yamato said. "Sora, Tai, do you two think you two can handle any alcoholic beverages?" he asked. "It'd be a change I guess, but why?" they both replied with. "I brought some from the house and thought maybe we could all try it out. Our first beers" he said. "Sure why not, as long as we drink safely" Sora replied. All of a sudden the bell went. "Excuse me gentlemen" she said teasingly. She walked and Yamato and Tai just stared at her ass as she walked out. "You know, it'll be such a shame if neither of us gets her" Tai explained.  
"Yeah, although she's our best friend, we're both got crushes on her and we get on great" Yamato replied. "I know what you mean, you know, we should try and get her drunk…." Tai suggested. "That'd be funny, but how are we going to get her drunk?" he asked. "I dunno" Tai replied. "Well let's go greet the others first, then talk about it later." Yamato said.

They walked out of the room and headed into the entrance to meet the others.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sora opened the door to see a three guys and a girl, the one with purple like hair wore a light blue jacket and a blue shirt with a white strip in the middle along with brown shorts. The taller one with blue hair, wore a blue shirt and crème trousers and the shorter one with a brownish red coloured hair was wearing a green jacket with a orange/brown shirt and a gold coloured shorts. The girl wore a pink hat, a white and gold cowboy sort of dress with white cowboy boots. They then said.

"Hello Sora, nice to see you again" the blue haired boy said. "Hello Sora" the red head said. "Hey girl!" Mimi squealed. "Welcome to my party, I hope you have fun, I was just about to get a pizza, any specific toppings?" she asked. "Well I could do with a veggie pizza" Mimi said. "Margarita would be fine for me" Joe said. "Me too" Izzy added.

"What about you two" Sora shouted to the two sitting on the sofa. "I don't mind" Kari and TK both added. "Tai and Yama? "Sora asked. "Yeah fine with me, but get us a pepperoni one, since there might not be enough for all of us" they both replied.

"Alright" Sora replied. She orders the pizza and Mimi, Yamato, Tai sat in the kitchen drinking a can of beer each. "A bit bitter" Sora said. "Well that's what the vodka is for" he replied. "I guess I could try a bit" she said hesitantly. Then all of a sudden the doorbell went. Sora walked to the door and opened to it. A man grabbed the pizza out of the heat bag and pulled them out and said. "Hello there Miss, that will be 800 yen" he added.

Sora gives him the money and he says. "Thank you" and he takes the money and bag and heads for his car.

Sora took the pizzas and placed them on the table and said. "Don't start eating till I get here" she said sticking her tongue out. She headed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror... She wondered if her friends knew what the party was for. It was her birthday and they forgot. She ended up in tears and then Yamato knocked on the door and said. "Sora you there? Something wrong?" he asked. She stopped cry and remembered she had guests. "Oh nothing, just washing my hands" she replied. Yamato walked back to the sofa and then Sora walked out and sat in between Yamato and Tai and said. "Sorry for being gone, just refreshing myself" she replied. "Don't worry girl" she replied." Can we eat? I'm hungry" she asked. "Let me put on the DVD then we'll eat" she replied.  
Sora inserted the DVD into the DVD player and a screen came up. She clicked ok and said. "Eat up before it goes cold!" she shouted. They all grabbed a slice and ate it during the film

After the film, Kari was resting on TKs head. Mimi, Joe, Davis and Izzy conversed together and chatted about the movie while Tai, Yamato and Sora sat in the kitchen drinking more vodka. "So like it?" Yamtao asked. "Yeah, it tastes great!!!" she said "Here Mimi try some of this vodka!" she said in a tipsy tone. She gives Mimi some vodka and Tai grabs a soda and drinks it. "Wow I feel great! They said an hour later in a drunken state. "Sora, let's put some music on! Yamato shouted. "Yeah" Sora said knocking down her drink and the glass smashed on the floor. "Don't you worry your head about it sorry, I'll clean it up" Tai said. "Thank you" she pecks him on the cheek and heads over to Yamato. She runs at him and jumps into his arms "Wow seeing you drunk is really funny" Yamato said. "Drunk? I'm not drunk" Sora said giggling. "Whatever you say" Yamato replied.

He grabbed her by the waist and she flung her hands over him and they stepped froom side to side to some classic violin music. Yamato lifted her in the air and dropped her back down still grabbing her waist and swaying from side to side. Mimi danced with Joe and Izzy while Davis, TK and Kari sat there eating the snacks on the table. Tai cleaned up the mess and looked at the couple. Was he getting jealous? Tai walked to the dance floor Sora made and pushed Yamato out of the way and took over the dance.

"Can't let you have all the fun Yamato" Tai shouted. Yamato glared at Tai and Sora asked. "Why did you push Yama out of the way?" she said resting on his shoulder. "I just wanted to have a quick dance with you" he replied. "Well I do feel safe with you" she said.

Then Yamato shouted across the room. "Anyone want to play spin the bottle?" Yamato asked. Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Tai shouted "I!" and Yamato grabbed a bottle and ran to the dance floor. They all sat down and placed the bottle on the floor. "Alright, you cannot I repeat cannot back out, if you do you got to leave the party" Yamato explained. "Sure!" Sora and Mimi said in their drunken manner. Yamato spins the bottle and it spins round and round and it stops. It points to Sora. "So we got to kiss huh?" she whispered into Yamato's ears. "Yep, but there is another catch, it's a tongue to tongue kiss" he said with a smile. "I'm going to enjoy this" she teasingly. She reached over to Yamato and kissed him on the lips, Yamato's tongue grinned against her teeth, and Sora flung her arms over Yamato and opened her mouth allowing tongue to tongue access. His tongue felt warm she thought and she couldn't help not kissing him and touching his tongue, then Tai obviously getting a bit jealous separated them. Sora looked in shock, she enjoyed it and Tai split it up. "It's your turn Sora" Tai replied. She spun the bottle and it span in circles after five spins it stopped right in front of Mimi "Alright girl on girl!" Tai shouted. Mimi stared at Sora and didn't even flinch, she seemed to not mind what was going to happen, either that or she was too drunk to notice. Sora reached in and so did Mimi, they kissed and Sora allowed access to Mimi's tongue," This is sooo good, better than making out with a boy" she thought. They continued to kiss and Sora did not want to end the kiss, Tai tried to break them up but Sora but her hand in the way. They passionately kissed and didn't allow any of the boys break it up to their amazement they were turned on. They then stopped and stared at each other. "Wow Meems, you're such a great kisser!" she squealed. "You too girl" Mimi complimented. "Guys, do you two think they really enjoyed that?" Joe asked. "I think they did" Izzy said slowly. 

Obviously Tai's and Yamato's plan backfired on them, instead of them winning her over, it seems Mimi did!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The following morning Sora woke up gasping for air, she threw up sick all over the floor. She felt really bad, it was obviously a hangover. "I think I drank too much alcohol" she thought to herself, she didn't remember much except the kiss with Mimi. She didn't know how she remembered but she really liked it. Was there a lesbian side within her? She got up and headed to the lounge to see TK, Yamato, Kari and Tai sleeping on the floor. Obviously knowing Joe and Izzy they would have left because of their strict rules they like to follow. Then she wondered there Mimi was "Wow, I didn't think they were still here, but what, where is Mimi?" she wondered. She went over to the sofa and saw the TV on. She said. "So Mimi, how you feeling?" she asked. "I'm good girl, you?" she asked. "I'm fine, just got a bit of a hangover. Those two succeeded in getting me drunk" she replied. "Me too" Mimi added. Sora sat next to Mimi and watched a bit of TV then Mimi talked. "Sora…" she said stopping in her tracks. "Yes?" she asked. "You're a good kisser" she said while blushing. "Thanks, you too" Sora said who turned bright red over the compliment. "I can't stop thinking about it" Mimi said. "It's as if I'm haunted because of it" she added. "Perhaps, either that or we just both have another side of ourselves that are attracted to beautiful women" Sora said smiling.

Yamato and Tai woke up and ruined the moment, not hearing what they said they went to the large sofa and sat down staring at the two girls then Tai asked. "Excuse me Sora could I watch the soccer? It's Japan vs. Australia" he explained. "Is that all you ever watch Tai, soccer?" she asked. "Typical boys" Mimi and Sora both added, then they blushed as they noticed they said the exact same thing. "Come on Sor" Tai added. "No" she replied. "For a kiss?" he replied. Sora then slapped Tai around the face and Tai jumped up and said defensively "Hey what was that for!" he asked. "For being a flirt!" she replied.. "Tai calm down" Yamato said. "Calm down? She slapped me! I didn't deserve that" he replied. "Of course you do, both of you do in fact. You tried to get me drunk. Stupid bakas" she said angrily. "Yeah but we didn't expect you to get so drunk, after all you are normally the sensible and cautious one. "We got to try it sooner or later!" she replied. "Oh and thanks for getting me drunk, I now see I don't need a guy to make me happy" she said hotly. "You're turning les?" Tai nearly shouted. "Wow, something you don't see everyday" Yamato said with a shocked expression on his face. "Yes, I am, a problem?" she said in an angry tone. She grabbed Mimi's hand and said. "Mimi, last night was great and I was wondering if you'd go out with me. I know it's awkward but let's give this a try. " she asked. Mimi looked at her in shock, then her expression changed to a smile and she kissed her on the lips. "Sure Sora!" she replied.

Tai and Yamato stood in the distance with their jaws dropping, they couldn't believe their eyes. Two of their best friends, lesbians? "Do you think they're joking?" Tai whispered to Yamato. However somehow Sora heard and shouted "Of course I'm being serious you idiot!" "I'll let Sora do the talking Tai…" Yamato replied. TK and Kari finally woke up and said. "Morning all" they noticed Kari had her head rested on TK's stomach then Tai shouted. "Get off my sister or I'll pummel you into a little pulp!" "Tai, don't get overly defensive again. Also she did was use him as a pillow" he said hotly. Tai walked into the kitchen and went to the calendar and noticed something. It said it was September 25th and underneath it said that it was Sora's birthday, how could he forget? He felt so bad that he said. "Come on Kari, we're going home" he said quietly. Kari got up and grabbed her bandana. Tai walked over to Sora and said. "Thanks for inviting me and Kari, we had a lot of fun" he said kindly. "You're welcome" Sora put on a weak smile, was she hurting Yamato and Tai by going les? She didn't know what to think. "I best be off too, before my dad finds out I'm not in my bed" Yamato said. "Alright see you guys and bye TK and Kari!" Mimi and Sora said. The four of them walked out and went down the escalator leaving Sora and Mimi alone. Sora kissed Mimi then they let go. "So you want to go shopping? Mimi asked." Sure girl.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The weekend had passed and school ensued, Sora and Mimi decided to keep it a secret that they were dating, they only wanted Tai and Yamato to know and nobody else, however the constantly holding/linking arms/hands was a pointer, but all girls did that sort of thing. They agreed not to kiss in public as well and didn't mind if they stared at other guys, seeing as they saw this just as a turn from straight to being bi. They walked into the school linking arms, a lot of people gave them funny looks and boys whistled and hooted. Sora knew something was wrong. Then she heard a girl say. "Stupid lesbians, they're a disgrace to women". Obviously they knew already, the two of them ignored them and walked into their lesson. Four lessons later they walked into their Science room to see Tai and Yamato sitting next to each other chatting. Then they saw the two girls walk in and avoided eye contact. The two girls glared at them even if they did avoid the contact and sat down next to each other. They hadn't seen either of them at lunch, we're they avoiding them? "Stupid boys" Mimi said in an angry tone. "Well the whole school knows, but it doesn't matter…" Sora said slowly. "No, as long as we've got each other we should be fine" Mimi replied. "Yeah, but I'm going to kill those two when I get my hands on them!" she whispered into Mimi's ears. Meanwhile over at the table Yamato and Tai sat on they were talking about 'The rumor' "So I wonder how the school found out?" he asked. "I got no clue, perhaps the hints like the linking arms and such..." Yamato replied. "Well I think they're blaming us on telling, I can see it on their faces" Tai explained. "I think it'd be best to avoid them while they are in this phase" Yamato said with a huge sigh. A girl caught Tai and Yamato's attention, she was a very pretty blonde and she sat down alone. "Excuse me Tai, I'm going to move next to that girl" he said before Tai came up with the idea. "Oh man! I wanted to sit next to her!" he said in a whiny tone. "Well you're not" Yamato teased. Yamato moved next to the girl and started a conversation.

"Damn, I'm now alone" Tai said sadly. 

The school day was now over and Sora and Mimi decided to go to Sora's and do some homework. The walked into the door and sat on the sofa. They had a hard day with girls talking behind their backs and whispers and rumors going round. Sora was fuming with anger towards the guys and could never forgive them for what they did. But how did she know they told or not? She settled down when Mimi tried to calm her down. "Sora, calm down, perhaps they just guessed with all the arm linking and always being together" she replied. "Or Tai and Yamato told them" Sora added in anger. "Calm down Sora, I've never seen you so angry, lucky thing is that people only think they are rumors so don't take it seriously. "No they think we're lesbians, we're merely bis" Mimi stopped her in her tracks and kissed her on the lips. They passionately kissed and Sora fell back onto the sofa and put her arms around Mimi

"You know I'm glad I turned bi, boys can't keep me happy me all the time. I mean all they do is whine, their intelligence is sort of low at times and they're just well you know hard to co-operate with." Sora explained. "I know what you mean" Mimi replied. "While us girls, we understand each other really well and don't really understand guys". They end

A new day had dawned and Sora awoke to the door bell ringing, she was recently alone as her parents decided to stay longer at her relatives so she had the house to herself. She got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She shouted. "Coming!" the doorbell stopped and Sora opened the door to see Tai standing there in the entrance. He said. "Hey Sora, I thought I'd call on you and see if you wanted to walk to school with me today?" he asked. She went bright red. "Why would I walk with a person like you?" she said hotly. "What have I done?" he asked. "You very well know what you have done" she shouted. "If it's the rumor you are talking about neither me nor Yamato started to spread it. We're your best friends" he replied. "Then who was it? You two are the only ones that know" she said in an angry temper. "Well it was sort of obvious from the linking arms you know" he explained. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm wondering if this bi thing is changing me a little" she said in distress. "It's not Sora, just because you've gone bi don't mean you aren't the same person you were once" he said. "That's sweet Tai" she complimented. "Don't tell me I'm fooling for him again" she thought to herself. "Well you best get dressed Sora, we've got half an hour to get to school" he explained. "Yeah I'll be right back, feel free to watch some TV while you wait!" Tai walked over to the sofa and sat down and switched on the TV revealing the soccer final replay and Sora went upstairs to get dressed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sora walked down stairs nervously to see Tai. The auburn girl wondered why Taichi had come to see her before school. "To chat me up? To simply walk me to school, out of kindness? God knows why?" She slowly walked up to Tai and grabbed the remote off of him and switched it off. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him off the sofa and asked. "So did you spread the rumours?" she asked in an angry tone. "No, neither me nor Yamato did, is that why you two have been avoiding us at school?" Taichi had asked her." Well we had thought it was one of you two since you're the only ones to know" she said silently. "True but what if Mimi is the one who spread the rumour?" Tai exclaimed.  
"Why would she do that Tai?" Sora said nearly snapping at him. "You know Mimi, she's an attention whore" he explained. "Attention whore? She'd never do such a thing" Sora retorted. "Fine don't trust me" Tai said angrily. He walked to the door and slammed it shut leaving a fuming Sora standing in the middle of the room.

The day went slowly for Sora, she was still made at Tai for blaming Mimi over the rumours and calling her and attention whore, but then again he had a point did he not?  
She was so confused and didn't know what to do. The bell went to signal the end of school. She went to walk out of the classroom when Yamato confronted her and blocked her from exiting.  
"What are you doing Yama? Let me through" she said hotly.

"Only when you listen to what I have to say" he explained.

"If it's about Mimi then I won't" she replied.

"Look Sora, you're one of my best friends since childhood" he said as if trying to chat her up.

"No, you purposely had a go at me for something your ex girlfriend tricked you into thinking. That's not much of a friend" Sora retorted.  
"But you forgave me for it?" he said with a weak smile on his face.

"I did, but we can't classify ourselves as best friends at the moment. We need to fix our relationship." she explained.

"Ok maybe you're right" Yamato replied with.

"Good" she replied with a smile on her face.

Yamato looked at her and quickly changed the subject.

"But anyways about Mim…." The blonde boy said once more.

"I don't care what you or Tai says, I trust Mimi. However you two are losing my trust over this silly thing" she said hotly and she barged past Yamato.

"Well she's going to regret this" Yamato said slowly.

Sora walked out of the school and saw the brown haired girl waiting at the entrance. She ran to her and gave her a quick hug and said. "Tai and Yamato have been telling me horrible stuff about you Meems" she said after stopping the hug.  
"They have? What like" she asked.

"Well they said you spreaded the rumours because you're an attention whore" she explained.

Mimi looked at her in concern and shock. Then they continued to talk for a while until Mimi butted in.  
"Just ignore them, you know those two, they're just jealous and want us to break up" the brunette girl said hotly.

"True, I already feel like I'm losing their trust" she said slowly. Sora then started to see images of the three of them in her mind, as they were younger, showing fun times and bad times, including the day she left. Sora fell unconscious for some odd reason and Mimi grabbed hold of her and started to shake her. Obviously the thoughts in her head were too much for her.  
"Sora! Are you alright? Speak to me!" a girls voice can be heard in her head being repeated and repeated. Sora's eyes awoke to Mimi crouching down and shaking her. Sora then asked.  
"What happened Mimi…"

"You sort of dozed off; I didn't know what to do…. Are you feeling ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just got a bit of a headache." Sora explained.

"Well don't do that again Sora, I was scared as hell" Mimi said in a concerned voice.

"Oh don't worry; I won't" she exclaimed.  
"Well let's get going, the teachers are just about to lock up" Mimi explained.

The two of them walked out of the gates and hurried home.


End file.
